Beautiful Blondie
by poloxsaum
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet at the bar. One-shot


_**A/N: I literally haven't written anything for so long, so this will probably be really bad and this is also my first calzone fic. I thought I would start off with a one-shot because I couldn't decide on something solid. I really want to get back into writing again so if you could leave me a review I would really appreciate it.**_

Arizona stood at the bar cringing. She had had a long day at work so had come to Joe's for a drink to relax before she went home. It was her first day as the head of paediatrics at Seattle Grace Mercy West and she had heard that this was where the doctors at the hospital hung out after their shifts. She was hoping that she would see some familiar faces, but her day had been spent mostly filling out paperwork and looking through patient files to catch up on her new work load. She had been introduced to Alex Karev, who she thought was a total ass and who had tried to hit on her every chance he got, as well as some of the nurses on the floor, but apart from that she didn't know anyone else at the hospital.

When she arrived, she had seen Karev at a table with a group of people who she assumed worked at the hospital, but she didn't know. Arizona had originally thought of going over and joining them but she hadn't wanted to intrude and thought it best that her first introduction to her new colleagues was at work rather than at a bar. Now she was wishing she had, for she was stuck at the bar with some guy lurking next to her. She had tried telling him she wasn't interested when he first came up to her when she arrived and offered to buy her a drink. She had refused but clearly that hadn't helped him to see she wasn't interested.

Arizona was trying not to be rude, for she had no idea whether this man worked at the hospital or if he was a regular at the bar, but she really wanted nothing to do with him. For starters, he hadn't stopped staring at her boobs for more than 5 seconds and he clearly couldn't take a hint. Or he could, but he was choosing to ignore them all.

"So blondie, you new round here? Haven't seen you before," the man slurred. Arizona sighed. So much for a relaxing evening.

On the other side of the bar, sat at a table with the previously mentioned Alex Karev was Callie Torres. She had had a truly crap day and all she wanted to do was get blind drunk. That's why she had come to Joe's with Yang and Grey. She knew, thanks to sharing a flat with Yang and previously living with Grey that they didn't hold back when they went out. And that was what she needed. Her patient from that morning had died, despite her doing everything within her power, and just when she was about to leave she was paged in on an emergency surgery which had lasted several hours and resulted in the patient dying anyway.

She finished her drink, just as Meredith and Christina pulled her up to the dance floor. She joined them happily, suddenly feeling much drunker when she stood. While she was swaying her hips to the beat and laughing, she caught sight of a pretty blonde at the bar. She was sure she had seen her before, but her brain was starting to fuzz around the edges and she couldn't quite put her finger on where. A few more drinks and she was sure she would be confident enough to hit on her. She continued to dance for a little while longer until someone handed her a shot. She threw her it back before deciding she needed some more.

She sashayed up to the bar where she caught Joe's attention and ordered 2 shots which she quickly threw back and then ordered a vodka and lemonade to take back to her table. She looked over towards the blonde who was still stood there. She noticed how awkward she looked, and then her eyes fell on the small man stood next to her who was clearly trying to get her attention. She smirked, the blonde was playing hard to get. But she could compete with the small man, and she enjoyed when women played hard to get. Callie would return to her table, finish her drink and then ask the blonde to dance with her.

Arizona felt eyes on her and turned to look at whoever was staring at her. Her eyes light up at the sight of the brunette who was stood at the other end of the bar. She noticed at the slight smirk on her face and smiled back. Why couldn't she have offered to have bought her a drink when she walked in, she wouldn't have said no then.

Callie couldn't tear her eyes away from the blonde with the bright blue eyes. She had intended to catch her eye, and then turn and walk away in hopes of enticing the women, but it was as if she was being hypnotised. _Those eyes_. Callie felt weak at the knees, and no-where near drunk enough to even talk to the women, let alone dance with her.

She was about to order another drink, when she saw the small man grab the blondes hand and try and pull her closer. She was jealous, but waited for the blonde's reaction, trying to see if she was into it. She watched as she tried to pull her hand away but the man had a tight grip and she wasn't able to. She quickly made a decision and walked over to them.

Arizona squirmed as he man held her hand tightly. She didn't want this to escalate but she wasn't sure how to get away without making this worse. She felt a hand on the small of her back and then a voice.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late."

Arizona turned and came face to face with the brunette from across the bar. She had a smile on her face as she leant down and went to kiss her cheek.

"Just go with it," the brunette whispered in her ear. The breath caused the blonde to shudder slightly.

Callie then focused her attention on the small man who was still holding Arizona's hand.

"Is there a reason why you're holding my girlfriends hand?" glaring down at him.

The man rolled his eyes, let go and walked off muttering about 'fucking lesbians' under his breath.

Once he was out of sight Callie refocused on the decidedly beautiful women stood in front of her. The confidence she had felt only moments ago had left her body and was nervous.

"I- uh, sorry. About that… it was inappropriate, I don't know. I just thought you looked a little uncomfortable so I thought I would step in," she said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Arizona smiled up at the taller women. She placed her hand over the brunettes which was placed lightly on the bar. This action caused Callie to look to meet the blue eyes.

"Thank you, it was very much appreciated. I would much rather have your hands on me any day."

Callie bit down on her bottom lip and her breath get caught in the back of her throat.

"Oh, I would very much like to have my hands on you," she groaned and pulled the blonde away from the bar to dance.

Maybe her day wasn't as totally crap as she thought.

 _ **A/N: This is well short, but it was just a little something to get me started. If y'all could leave a review letting me know what you think and what I could do to improve I would really appreciate it. I've been away for a long time so need to get back in the swing of things.**_

 _ **Anyway, yeah hoped you enjoyed this.**_


End file.
